


Kiddo Era

by Inkblot_Skyz



Series: Scarves, Jackets, and Twins [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "that slimy Incubux" proves that even Rasp doesn't like the gang i guess???, ...for now that is ;3c, :D, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is a little tired ;w;, BB has a bad past and it's not pretty, BB has no friends, BB is liiiittle bit accident prone, BB is smol cinnabun, Cussing, Error acknowledge your former food-provider, Error is a bit of a perv tbh, F/M, Fluff, Goth is a shy bean, Gradient is underused I swear, Gray is Gradient, Help, Honestly Error and Blue being BFFs is the best thing ever, I'm so proud, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Rasp does have friends, Rasp is a little shit tbh, Rasp is an ass but its not so bad, Red just wants to be loved, Red let your husband have his protective streak, Sketch REEEALLY likes BB for some reason, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, WELCOME TO THE FANFIC WORLD DIGIT!, You cannot stop me, ah wait nevermind, aka Author-San needs to upload more regularly, also i am never organising these tags, bad language kiddos!, can we all take a minute to appreciate Palette's actual name, don't worry it's nothing graphic, honestly Blue has every right to worry, how did i write this it's actually ok, how do these work???, i am proud of myself for make it this far, i need to include cherryberry more damn, implied Errink??? ;3c, like chill dude, maybe Rasp isnt so bad-, oh wow Gradient has his own tag, oh yeah Gradient is actually included in this, or is she?, perhaps BB and Goth will get along? ;3c, that's for another era folks!, they're only kids I'm not that cruel, this had a plot but it's kind of going to shit now, this is a fucking trainwreck, wait Red no-, why do ten year olds have crushes like wtf me-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: OCs are fun to write. Enjoy my trash :Dc





	1. Aghast

**Author's Note:**

> oof hi
> 
> so my life stuff failed, have a fanfic instead :3c
> 
> ah yes, this is from Blue's POV btw.

I watched as my baby girls stepped into the newly made portal to the Omega Timeline, Rasp practically glowing with confidence. Meanwhile, BB trudged after her quietly, making me feel incredibly guilty. She didn’t want to come today, and I could have just told everyone she was sick, but I didn’t. I mean, Red did say it would have been bad parenting, but still! She looked absolutely miserable when she came down for breakfast this morning, looking even more upset when Rasp started going on about some of her new friends. Why? Because BB didn’t have any of her own. She tended to just drift around from what Rasp told me, but would always reject any offers to join in.

She really must have hated Rasp’s friends and, to be honest, I kind of do too. They’re predominantly children of “Bad” Sanses, or just from “Bad” Timelines. I know it’s bad to judge but…it’s hard not to sometimes after all they’ve done. I mean, I will never, _ever_ object to Rasp’s friendship with Gradient but that’s only because Error and Ink are close to me. I may not have seen them ever since BB and Rasp were created, but they were busy monsters, fighting off the very corruption that took away my own universe…

What was I saying?

Oh, yes, BB’s lack of friends.

As I watched them trail off I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, Red nuzzling into me. I sighed, half in content, half in exasperation.

“I wish I could help her,” I mumbled, earning a soft, toothy grin from Red.

“I know, but we can’t protect her forever,” he replied, fiddling with the silver band around his phalange. “She’s ten Blue. If she wants to join in then she will but-“

“I know it’s just…”

“…Hmm?”

“…I don’t want her to spiral out of control,” I answered, looking into his eyes. His smile faltered, knowing exactly what I meant.

“She won’t. She’s not like her old man,” he muttered, eyes trailing away. I felt myself frowning at this, and I took a hold of his hand, my own golden ring glinting in the light of the Omega Timeline.

“Don’t,” I protested, intertwining my fingers with his. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

A hug, a sigh and a grin was all I received.

But I couldn’t help but gaze over to where my children were walking in the distance, clearly separated from each other now. I was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it dusted me...


	2. Under the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackberry wants music and peace. So what happens when a mysterious stranger with serious problems with color clash shows up in her safe spot? And what does he say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the smol berry gets a turn-

Rasp and I spilt up as we trudged on through this strange place Dad and Papa insisted on us travelling to every day. Sure, it was cool to see a light in the skies instead of the roof of a cavern, but I liked how the gems on top twinkled every so often. And besides, it was way too bright out here for me to see where I was going-

“Hey! Watch it weirdo!” a voice yelled as I bumped into them. There. That’s it. That’s the very point I was making in action. I mumbled an apology and walked on and away, not giving them a second thought. I mean, why should I? Anyone here could be dangerous with a high LV if what Uncle Edge said was true. I’d be dust within seconds because I’m just some weakling who managed to get through childhood because my parents are overprotective.

I mean, he isn’t wrong.

I kept on towards the tree I would always lean against until I had to leave. I would watch people go by, sometimes catching a glimpse of my sister’s tattered and faded pink scarf blowing in the wind as her friends went past. I’d listen to music – no specific kind – and kind of just…reflect? I don’t know what the word is but, hey! I’m young so who cares?

Only that day, someone else was leaning against my tree. He was taller than me and had a faint crack on one side across his skull -  
Wait, skull? Oh, how fun, a fellow skeleton.

He wore a kind of cyan jacket that was a little like a cloak at the back, with an old brown scarf with some holes in it. Kind of strange but oh well, who was I to judge? He was holding a camera, maybe even fiddling around with it, when he looked up and saw me. His left eye was completely blank but the right eye…is kind of hard to describe. It was made up of two circles, one inside the other. The inside one was a deep blue and the outside one was yellow. He looked as if my appearance caught them off guard when our eyes locked – if the left one even functioned properly anyway – but smiled a little after the initial surprise. He even went as far as waving me over as if we were old friends so, of course, I shuffled over awkwardly. He didn’t seem threatening, and you could tell that he hadn’t accumulated any LV over any period of time.

“Hi!”

“Uh…hello…” I mumbled in reply.

“…Uh, my name’s Sketch!”

“That’s cool…I guess…”

“…Can I know your name?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. I mentally facepalmed; of course he would want to know my name in return.

“…Blackberry…” I mumbled, looking up at him. “My name’s Blackberry…”

“That’s…not gonna be easy for me to remember in the long run, seeing as I’m a bit of a numbskull,” he frowned, followed by a small smirk which was probably at the pun. “Could I give you a nickname?”

“Well…” I began hesitantly. “…My family call me BB.”

“That’s cool! Guess I’ll call you that too!”

“Eheh…If you want to…I guess that’s ok…”

A few seconds passed before Sketch broke the silence again.

“So…BB…”

“Hmm?”

“…Do you like cameras?” he asked nervously, clutching at his own as if it were his most prized possession.

“They’re…ok,” I started. “I’m a little shy though, so I’m not too fond of them…I’m ok at taking pictures though.”

“Oh…N-Never mind then-”

“What’s wrong?”

“I was gonna ask if I could record you singing…” he began gently, as if I were a helpless, petrified animal. “...I heard you as you were walking along, it’s very pretty!” he finished, noticing that I must have become agitated in some way. I had no idea I was singing along to the music, but I suppose that if he thought it sounded good…

“Oh..! um…thanks I guess…” I answered, flushing purple slightly. “I…suppose that you could listen…and maybe record…”

“Wait, really? Great!” Sketch beamed, eye-lights practically glowing. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Oh stars, what have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YYYYYYYYAAAAY MORE SHIP KIDS-
> 
> ah yes, I may or may not also have plans for the person she bumped into; he is a VERY relevant character, I just didn't feel as if he should be introduced yet. All in good time children ;3c


	3. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB is late, which worries Sketch. She soon shows up, but not before he makes a promise to Palette and "that Goth guy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? two chapters within a day? MADNESS.
> 
>  
> 
> ah yes, this is from Sketch's POV. enjoy the scrambled-ness

I frowned as I waited under the tree. BB was late. Like, extremely late. The latest of late. So late that I just had to imagine I had grown a beard, despite the fact I can’t grow a beard. What was I talking about? Beards? Skeletons? Hair?! Oh, no, BB being late, my bad.

Anyway, so she was _reeeeeally_ late. Which is _reeeeeally_ weird, ‘cause I’m always the late one! Maybe dad set my alarm super early? Nah, unlikely, he’d forget in minutes. And it wouldn’t have been father – he doesn’t really like or appreciate these meet-up-thingies. Maybe Gray?

…HA, no. Gray’s not like that. Blot however is a different story. He’s older than me, but he’s also super mean when he wants to be! I mean, he’s a Bro, so I can’t hate him. I just wish that he was nicer.

Oh, hey! Speaking of Bros, here comes one now!

“HEY PALETTE!!!” I yelled whilst waving frantically, making that Goth guy screech slightly. Oops, forgot he doesn’t like that. “S-sorry Goth…(“Stars, I just saw my life flash before my eyes-“) Uh, hi!”

“Hey Sketch! Where’s that friend of yours?”

“Friend..?” I asked, trailing off. Something clicked in my head. “OH! OH OH OH! BB! Yeah, I dunno.” I pouted, putting my hands in my pockets. “She’s usually earlier than me.”

“That’s too bad!” he called back. Suddenly, he looked as if he had an idea. “Hey, if she turns up today, why don’t you bring her over to introduce her to us? I’ve been dying to meet the first girl my lil’ bros obsessed with-“

“P-Palette!” Goth interjected, swatting at his chest slightly. “H-H-He’s tEN!”

“Oh, right…uh, still, tell her not to be a stranger!”

“Sure will!” I giggled, waving them bye as they walked off.

A few minutes passed when BB fiiiinally arrived.

“Hey lazybones, what took ya so long?” I called to her.

“S-Sorry! Rasp got into a fight and I didn’t wanna leave without her!”

“Oh…” I responded, spark fizzling slightly. I _reeeeally_ didn’t like Rasp. She was so mean to BB! I mean, she was good-ish when guardians or grown-ups were around, but when they weren’t she was…just really horrible! I don’t get why Gradient hangs out with her to be honest, but if I were to bring BB to Goth and Palette, then maybe…

“H-Hey! My big Bro said he wouldn’t mind meeting ya!” I chirped, making her light up slightly.

“R-Really?”

“Yup!”

“W-Wow…T-That’s…” she trailed off, nervous.

“…What’s wrong?” I asked, being a bit more gentle now. When she got like this, it was hard to tell how badly her mood would drop.

“Oh…It’s just…” she paused, looking up at me. she was softly smiling. “…Do they all really think I’m cool?”

“Huh? Well duh! Because I described you as you are!-“

“You know, our parents actually know each other.”

“…Huh?” I paused. “Wait, seriously?!”

“Eheh…Yeah…It’s a long story though…”

Silence.

“So, uh, can I meet your big brother?” she asked hopefully, with just a tint of shyness. I gave her one of those special smiles I keep for her in times like this.

“Sure, but I gotta warn ya, he’s a little loud when he wants to be.”

“Heh, that can work,” she answered with a smile of her own.

So from then on, I decided that I will do whatever it takes to protect that smile, just as long as she’s around me. Because that smile is all I need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3ccc


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasp loves showing off. But perhaps she needs taking down a peg or two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third update today?!
> 
>  
> 
> yes, I'm feeling oKaY-
> 
>  
> 
> (this be Rasp's POV ;3c)
> 
>  
> 
> also, there's a bit of swearing in this chap, just a heads up!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *changes rating to Teen-*

“…and then I punched him, right here! It was goin’ so good but then – whatsisname? – Dream had to come an’ ruin it!” I finished proudly, explaining why I was missing a couple of my teeth. Sure, it hurt like hell, but who the fuck cared? I’d been through tougher shit whilst sparrin’ with the Edgelord back at home. Anyway, my audience grinned and chattered after my explanation. All except Gray. “What’s up wit’ you?” I asked him.

“…I don’t take kindly to you hurting my younger brother-“

“ _HA!_ You deaf or somethin’, Gray? He initiated the damn thing!” I spat. “Blot had it comin’ to ‘im – and don’t you dare say he didn’t! He treats everyone like dirt, I’m jus’ remindin’ him that’s where he’ll end up one day.”

“Rasp,” he began in that ugly monotone voice of his. “I understand the reason you actually acted at first, but to carry on after the initial defense…That’s got some malicious intent behind it.”

“Aw heck, Gray, don’ tell me ya’ve gone soft?” yelled that slimy Incubux.

“Yes. No. Maybe? Ugh…Whatever. All I’m saying is that the Multiverse laws state-“

“Multiverse laws my _ass!_ You ‘ave gone soft Gray!” called out some rando whose name I never bothered to learn. And then people started to talk. They said stuff like “Can’t believe he’s supposed to be the Destroyer’s son” an’ “Kick ‘im in the metaphorical guts” an’ shit like that.

“Aight, that’s enough,” called out a deeper voice, making everyone go silent. Gray sighed.

“Thank the stars, Raven, you’re late.”

The skeleton in question jus’ shrugged.

“Sorry, dad had some things he wanted Goth an’ I to go through before we left. Speakin’ of, his diary gave me some pretty interestin’ info today. I think it’d be kinda useful to everyone – jus’ don’t make it obvious we know yet-

“Spit it out! We’re getting’ old over ‘ere!” I interrupted in boredom. “Sure, we won’t spread ‘til you give the word, got it. Just get on with it!”

“…Ahem, as I was sayin’ before the madam forgot her place,” he continued, shooting me a glare, “It seems that precious Gothy has taken to your brother.”

“…Care to elaborate. I think I know, but you can never be too sure,” Gray smirked slightly. Raven simply rolled ‘is eyes.

“Palette. He’s got a thing for Palette-“

“You know, you don’t gotta read a diary to see the signs-“

“Yes, thank you Cray,” Gray sighed. It was multiverse knowledge to everyone but the emo in question that Cray had a thing for Goth.

We talked some more about the events I would never get to attend, but I managed to make myself useful by addin’ suggestions. That is, until we heard laughter.

“Who’s that over there wit’ the weirdos?” Incubux asked. No one answered. I sighed and turned around and-

It was BB. Those weirdos…Had BB. My baby sis who’s technically my twin, was followin’ the freaks.

What?

“Hmm…Must be the girl Sketch keeps talking about at home. He’s taken a liking to her, that’s for sure,” Gray commented. Something inside me snapped.

“ _WHAT?!”_ I roared. “YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS AROUND THEM?! FOR HOW LONG?!”

“Rasp, calm down-“

“I WON’T! YA KNOW, THAT’S MY BABY SIS’ THERE THAT’S GOTTEN INVOLVED WIT’ THE FREAKS WE’RE UP AGAINST HERE, AN’ YOU JUS’ STOOD BY AN’ LET IT HAPPEN?! I-“

“RASP CALM DOWN,” Gray shouted uncharacteristically. Everyone was still. He sighed and adjusted his glasses. “…Sorry…I really am Raspberry. I had no idea that Sketch was talking about your sister. But the other two tagging along must be a new development. Palette hasn’t spoken a word about anyone new with them, so I can assume Goth has done the same?” he looked to Raven here, who had only just gotten over the shock.

“I, uh, yeah. Nothin’ in his diary about any berries. Well, apart from when Miss Life bakes us somethin’, but you know,” Raven confirmed. I sighed.

“…May I propose a new course o’ action?”

“Fire away.”

“Keep BB away from those… _freaks,_ ” I muttered, still frustrated at the whole thing. A pause of silence filled the air.

“…Alright. We can do that. Maybe even get her over to us in the process. Now then,” Gray stood up straightly, ready to disperse us all. “You all know your goals for the day? (“Yessir!”) Good. Disperse.”

And just like that, it’s over. Monsters scatter all across the Omega Timeline. I don’t. I sit, waiting for the end of the day so I can return home. In the meantime, however? I’ll be preparing my vengeance.

I _will_ save my sister from them, and no one can stop me.


	5. Is this how to get people into your bed, because its sure as hell NOT working you Glitchy ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hHMMmmmMMMMmm ERrIink TimE-
> 
>  
> 
> (ah yes, Ink's POV this time, with some blatant fourth-wall breakage ;3c)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, i forgot to post this yesterday. guess this is technically a valentine's thing then? idk, i just make these

With a sigh I finished painting the door to Snowdin in an AU that I had completely forgotten the name of by the time we started restoring. The corruption had been a lot quieter recently, but that didn’t mean we could slack off – there were tons of AUs that had been damaged in the past ten years, and you never know when you can get opportunities like this to catch up!

Well, it meant that _I_ shouldn’t slack off, anyway. Dream was taking care of things in the Omega Timeline and Error…

…Was being just d _e_ l _i_ g _h_ t _f_ u _l_.

“You missed a spot,” called out a glitched voice as I stepped back to observe my work.

“Where?!”

“Riiiiight there,” Error replied, gesturing to where the door met the ground. I mean, there did seem to be a hole there, so I’ll give him that. So with a sigh I bent down to fix it.

And, of course, he made a wolf whistle. Stars, the glitch could be a bit of a perv when he wanted to be. I quickly finished and stood back up, making a face at him.

“What?” he said monotonously, only glitching slightly. His cheekbones were only lightly dusted with a faint blush, but a huge grin plastered his face. Stars, I may sometimes feel thankful for Dream finding away the zero-soul problem for my emotions, but now decidedly wasn’t one of those times.

“You _reeeeally_ like making people feel awkward, dontcha?”

“Alas, I admit it,” he responded, still smirking. I sighed, feeling a faint heat on my face cool.

“Whatever, do we need to do anything else today?”

“Each other?”

“…Error, no.”

“Aww, why not?”

“Because if not, we need to pick up the kids you wanted me to create for us.”

A frown replaced the smile.

“You mean, you didn’t want ‘em? Like, at all?”

“That’s not what I meant,” I sighed, pulling him up onto his feet. “You know as well as I do that I wanted them too, it just wasn’t as strong a desire for me as it was for you-“

“Aight, I get it, lack-of-emotion junk,” Error interrupted, clearly bored. “So then, to the kids?”

“Sure,” I grinned, forgetting my previous exasperation. He took my hand and we teleported away to an incredibly enthusiastic Sketch and Palette, a relatively calm Gradient and…

“Stars, what happened to you Blot?!” I asked, seeing that he had taken damage fairly recently. He simply grinned.

“Got beat up by a little girl’s all.”

“Yeah! She’s really, _reeeeally_ mean! You know, she bullies BB! And they’re _sisters!_ ” Sketch interjected. Wait, BB’s sister…

Ah, he’d befriended one of Blue and Red’s kid.

“Welp, that’s no good,” Error sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. “Maybe we should talk to her parents or something,” he continued, giving me a knowing look.

Ha, of course he’d want to see Blue after ten years, give or take a few months. I sighed.

“Ok, I guess so…”

“Oh, uh, hey! Whilst we’re on the subject of friends, can I visit Goth?” Palette asked, mostly for plot-convenience. I raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t have t-“

“I feel like this is important,” interrupted the apparently self-aware skeleton. Well shit, I wonder what the creator of this little ‘verse would make of this.

“…Fine, just make sure it’s fine with Reaper.”

“Ok, see ya!” Palette called out before leaving us all to look for the said skeleton’s children.

Stars, this family is going to be the death of me…

Oh well, perhaps I could give the husband what he desired before that happens. Now then, where are Blue and Red...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up! - i will NOT be writing the conclusion to their day in full detail just yet. i have no idea how to write that stuff aaaand it's about the kiddos. perhaps i'll make it once i've finished with this arc because, ohohoho, there are A LOT OF ARCS PLANNED.
> 
>  
> 
> yay, less sleep for author-san :Dc


	6. Author-San has no creative title for this one, I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errink and Cherryberry get to chat. Meanwhile, Rasp has a moody moment and hates everyone, whilst Sketch/BB may be developing slightly??? Who knows? ;3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOTIVATION WHY DO YOU HATE MEEEEEEE-
> 
> ahem, uh, Blue's POV. 'Nough said.

“…an’ then I took that slimy Blot down!”

“…I don’t know whether to be proud or terrified,” murmured Red, looking at me. I let out a sigh.

“Rasp, not everything can be answered with violence,” I began, ignoring her eyeroll. Stars, she’s only ten but I can already tell that she’s going to be difficult when she’s a teenager. Just three long years to go. “You need to learn to control your anger, or you’ll encounter many problems when you’re older!”

“Yeah, but what did self-control ever do for you?” she spat back. “It almost killed ya’, just because- ACK!“

“Yeah yeah, ok kid, that’s enough from you,” Red smirked, moving his hand back from tickling her. I couldn’t suppress my laugh.

“O-Oh yeah?! So it’s like that huh?!” Rasp challenged, turning to face him.

“O-O-Oh dear..!” BB panicked, and then fled to stand behind me. Ah, the poor, shy berry. I twirled around and picked her up as if she were still a baby-bones, making her giggle slightly. “P-P-Papa, put me down!”

“Nnnnnnope!”

“Nuuuu! Eheh!”

Meanwhile, Rasp and Red were in the middle of an all-out tickle-war, and, surprisingly, Rasp was winning, despite being the most ticklish monster ever.

“Jesus kid, have some mercy!”

“NEVER! MUAHAHAHA!” Rasp let out a maniacal laugh and continued tickling her Father to the point where it looked like he was going to die of laughter.

It’s nice, these simple moments. Reminds me of before the meet-ups began. It was always like this whenever Red and I weren’t working, and even when we were we would come home to Edge giving a terrified BB and an excited Rasp a piggy-back ride, and ~~Papy~~ Stretch laughing on the couch, filming them for later. It was amazing, and it’s nice to look back at. Ah well, I’ll have to preserve those moments now.

A few moments passed in silence – the good, reflective kind, not the awkward kind. And then…

“Is that who I think it is?” asked a glitched voice. Oh my stars-

“ERROR?!” I yelled in question, running up and hugging him (after putting BB down, obviously, I’m not _that_ bad of a parent-), and then drawing away when I remembered his Haphephobia. “Mweh, sorry…But, stars, it’s been so long! How are you all?!”

“Eh, not so bad,” he shrugged dismissively. “The corruption’s been backing off, so there’s that-“

“Daaaaaad, wait for the rest of ussss!” yelled a small skeleton with a brown scarf, who was huffing and puffing after running after Error. That’s…

“OH MY STARS HE’S GROWN SO MUCH!” I screeched as I picked the skeleton up. “Stars, Sketch! I haven’t seen you since you were a baby-bones!”

“…You know me mister?”

“Of course! I used to be at your parents ‘house’ all the time in your earliest days!”

“Oh…Cool!” he exclaimed.

“S-Sketch..? Is that really you?” called up a meek and timid voice. Sketch’s eyes sparkled.

“BB?! H-Hiiiii!” he gushed, struggling in my hold all of a sudden. Ah, so _this_ was BB’s friend! I eagerly let him down, only to watch him run up and swing BB around in embrace. I could hear her faintly squeal in both surprise and joy.

“Uhh…Wasn’t he just tired?” Red asked smugly.

“Beats me,” replied Error’s glitched voice. Rasp growled slightly and took BB’s hand when the spin-fest had ended.

“Can we go now?” she snapped impatiently.

“Not withou’ apologising for the bruise ya gave me little girl,” a voice spoke up. I turned around, only to see another young skeleton. My eyes widened, and I spun back around on the spot.

“Rasp?! T-That Blot?!”

“…Well sh-“

“Red.”

“-oot,” Red muttered, looking away from me. His expression then hardened. “Listen, kid, your Father’s right about the whole non-violence thing-“

“Oh I’m so scared,” she feigned. Sketch’s eyes narrowed, and looked as if he wanted to respond, but it never came out, because…

“Ah! I’m so sorry Error! Dream stopped me to talk about some things and I got distracted- ACK!” blurted Ink, only to fall face first on the floor.

“Mweh…And they call me clumsy,” I sighed, before grinning and pulling the artist up. “Hello Ink! It’s magnificent to see you!”

“Heh, right back atcha!” he saluted, donning a grin. “Soooo…I forgot why we’re here-“

“Ink!” Error groaned glitchily. “Honestly, it’s hard to believe that you know who you are sometimes.”

“You know you love me~,” he cooed in response, blowing a kiss in the glitchy-Sans’ direction. “But seriously, why are we here again?”

“Look at Blot.”

“Oh, yeah. Uhhh, Blue..?”

“Don’t worry,” I sighed. “I’ve already decided her punishment-“

“An’ what would that be, oh great an’ powerful Father,” she mocked. My face hardened.

“I’ve decided to ground you until further notice, preferably until this behaviour cools down,” I declared. If skulls could be pale, hers went the palest I’ve ever seen.

“Y-You can’t do that! B-B-Basic monster rights, Dad!” she protested, but she gave up, dejected. “What’re Gray an’ Raven an’ Incubux gon’ do withou’ me?”

“Struggle, but we’ll be fine,” responded Gradient, popping into existence from behind Ink. He fiddled with his glasses and grinned. “Remember the whole Multiverse Laws stuff? Well, yeah, you’re seeing it in action, only on a smaller scale.”

“Fantastic,” she mumbled, stalking into the forgotten portal, BB following behind (not before receiving a “goodbye hug!” from Sketch, duh). I sighed and turned to Ink and Error, trying to smile.

“I’m really sorry about her, I have no idea what’s gotten into her lately-“

“Hey, don’t sweat it! Besides, Blot’s been a bit antsy the past few months anyway, and I’m sure she had some reasoning behind it,” Ink interjected, waving my apology away. Error sighed.

“Lil’ squirt probably deserved it-“

“Hey! I did not!” Blot glowered. Error raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah!-“

“Well, actually, Rasp said that you initiated the attack,” Gradient interrupted, ignoring the glare he received from his brother.

“Oh really?” Ink questioned, hands on hips. Uh oh. I did _not_ wanna be around for this, remembering when Ink scolded me back in the days of the Star Sanses.

“I, uh, Red and I should probably get going before Rasp picks anymore fights-“

“Oh, of course! Sorry!”

“Hey, Berry, feel free to come by whenever you want,” Error quickly added. Red pouted melodramatically.

“Oh, how rude! Invite my husband but not your previous food provider?!” he gasped in fake-shock. “ _The SHAME!_ ”

“Mhm…” Error mused, looking at me. “You really know how to pick ‘em Blue.”

“Says my ex,” I cooed playfully. He smirked.

“Yeah, well at least I admit I’m a bit of a mess.”

“Yeah yeah, I was joking Mr Glitchy,” Red rolled his eyes, turning to face me. “We goin’, sweetheart?”

“Yep! It was nice to see you guys! And I’ll definitely have to visit sometime soon!” I chirped.

“Bye Blue!” Ink cheered.

“Yeah, cya Berry.”

“Mweh heh! Farewell!”


	7. The Slumber Party [PART ONE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch is at his first slumber party with his best friend in the whole multiverse! Unfortunately for his BBF ("Best-Bro-Forever"), said BBF has to tag along. Hopefully Blot and Rasp can learn to get along, at least for just tonight.

I bounded up to the door of the two-story cabin-house-thing, making sure to kick off the snow on my shoes. Dad soon followed, carrying everything we needed. Huh, wait a sec, _we…_

“Where’s Blot gone?” I asked, raising an ‘eyebrow’. Dad stopped in his tracks and turned around.

“Hey kid, you’re like, half a mile away!” he called out, ignoring the glares of the monsters in Underfell Snowdin. Blot gave a grumble and ran up to us.

“I still don’t get why I have t’ come.”

“Because I’m not going on my first slumber party without my BBF!”

“…BBF?” he asked, suddenly curious.

“Yeah! Best-Bro-Forever!”

“Ugh-“

“You guys going to do this or not?” Dad smirked. “These bags are getting kinda heavy. Did you guys put rocks in here?”

“Maybe.”

“Blooooot,” I groaned, exasperated. “If you throw stuff at Rasp, you’ll get kicked out!”

“Good,” he grinned. “Maybe then I can go do something cool instead of hanging out with kids.”

Dad sighed.

“Whatever, kids. Your Father and I are gonna be very busy tonight, so all I need is for you to be here. No one else is available and, besides, I’m sure Blu- uh, BB’s Dad will make things entertaining for you all!”

“Ok! Letsa do this,” I exclaimed, striking a pose, much to Blot’s annoyance.

“Whatever, let’s just get this done,” he groaned, pressing the buzzer. Some shuffling could be heard from inside and the door soon opened. Mister Red stood there, grinning and showing off his sparkly golden tooth.

“Sup kids?”

“Hi Mister Red!”

“Heya Red! Thanks sooo much for doing this last minute!”

“Hey, no problem,” Mister Red responded, tooth glinting in the light slightly. “Anythin’ for these rascals.”

“Heh, well then, I’d better get going!” Dad chirped.

“Yeah…Oh and hey, good luck with the thing!”

“Thing? What thing?” I asked, tilting my head. Dad grinned.

“Oh, you’ll see tomorrow!”

“Is it a present?!”

“In a way, yes.”

Blot looked up, curious.

“What _kind_ of present?”

“Like I said, you’ll see,” Dad laughed. He then saluted at Mister Red, like he does with all of his friends. “Welp, see ya! Good luck with all four of them!”

“Heh, don’t make it sound like we’ve bitten off more than we can chew,” Red scoffed jokingly, grin still intact. “But, seriously, best wishes from the both of us!”

And after one last goodbye, Dad was gone. We shuffled into the warmth of the house, and I looked around. I’d seen the layout of the skele-brothers houses before, but this was different. I suppose it was something to do with the fact that there were two Sanses, two Papyruses, and two kids under one roof. Like, I could see a spiral-staircase into an attic-type room, which, judging by the pink and purple theme I could see from there, was BB and Rasp’s room. The kitchen had also been extended and there was a big dining table in there too. Also, the colors of this house were clearly not keeping with the Underfell theme of the AU. But oh well, it’s not like I was about to bring a camera and photograph the differences.

I turned to Mister Red, who seemed to be having a sudden staring contest with a tall skeleton in an orange hoodie. I’m guessing this was one of the Papyruses.

“…Sooo,” he began, breaking the silence. “Didja adopt more kids?”

“…No Stretch, they’re just staying over whilst Ink and Error…you know…”

“Oh. But wasn’t there another kid?” Mister Stretch asked.

“Gray’s at Raven and Goth’s house with Palette,” Blot answered, clearly amused by the confusion our family had caused.

“Sure, ok,” Mister Stretch shrugged, turning back to the TV. Just then, someone slid down the spiral banister. It was Rasp, who was dressed in a pink plaid shirt that was way too big for her. I’m guessing those were her pyjamas. She looked verrry annoyed when she saw who it was.

“Oh. It’s _you_ two,” she grimaced. She turned and called up the stairs. “BB! Your loser friend and his lame brother are here-“

“Rasp.

“-Whatever, sorry I guess,” she muttered. More shuffling was heard, and BB padded down the spiral stairs. She was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt with matching pants, carrying a galaxy pillow. She smiled shyly when she saw me.

“H-Hi Sketch!”

“Hi BB!” I replied, racing up the stairs and hugging her. She squeaked slightly and I heard Rasp sigh.

“So uh, I hate to break up the party, but where are us boys supposed to change?” Blot asked, raising a ‘brow’.

“You two can use mine and Blue’s room. Jus’ don’t touch anythin’.”

“Ok Mister Red!” I exclaimed, letting go of BB and running after him as he opened the door. The room was rather clean, and the bedspread was a boring cream. The walls, however, were either blue or red, and there was a shelf of action figures above a desk. There was also a display of two bones crossing each other, one tinted red, the other tinted blue. That was a cool idea, using magic to remind you that you’re bound to someone whenever you woke up or right before you went to sleep! Also there was…a plush toy taco with a plush toy bottle of mustard at the end of the bed. Strange, but they looked kinda cute to be honest. Mister Red laughed.

“The toys were Blue’s idea. He’s always comin’ up with stuff like that.”

“What about the bones?”

“Ah, again, Blue,” Mister Red smiled warmly. “Well, technically, he got the idea from our brothers, but he suggested it. Right before we went to bed on our wedding night,” he recounted, a glimmer in his eye-sockets.

“Ew, adults are gross,” Blot grimaced, making Mister Red roar with laughter.

“Kid, somethin’ like that might happen t’ you one day,” he chuckled. Blot scrunched up his face.

“Heck no. I’d rather go to the OT.”

“Well, lucky you, because that’s what you do every day, isn’t it?”

“Whatever,” Blot murmured. He got out his pyjamas and threw mine at me, which I luckily caught. “Get changed, weirdo.”

I smiled.

“Sure, BBF.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Ink and Error could be doing that made this happen, and how does it result in a "present"..? ;3c


	8. The Slumber Party [PART TWO]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludo and a Switch? Whatever keeps Rasp away from Monopoly, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOPS I DID A DED-  
> ahem, uh, take my trash and wonder what ink and error are doing i guess lmao-

I sat down next to Uncle Stretch after watching Sketch and Blot follow Dad into his room to change. I think he was watching this show called Undernovela, but I wasn’t sure. Hey, wait, wasn’t that technically an AU? I’d have to ask Sketch later.

I couldn’t help the giddiness that crept over me as I fully realised what was happening. I had organised a slumber party after hearing Mister Ink and Mister Error needed a night off for some reason, and now my best friend in the whole Multiverse was here! Well, Blot was too, but ever since we found out he was the one I bumped into before I met Sketch, he hadn’t been all that friendly towards me. But oh well, I wasn’t very likeable really…

But anyway, the slumber party! I’d made sure it would be absolutely perfect for us; movies, snacks, board games, and even the promise from Rasp that she won’t suffocate anyone in their sleep! Well, the last one is a little morbid, but what did I expect? It _is_ Rasp, after all. Oh! But the best part was that when we wake up, we’re going to Waterfall and spend the day there, seeing as though the Omega Timeline won’t be accessible for a few days! Convenient, I know. It’s as if someone’s writing a story about my life, but that’s ridiculous. I’m only 10 years old, and I’m a little boring…but it would be interesting if that was what’s going on, right? It would prove Dad’s and Uncle Sans’ theories on the Multiverse and the possibility of multiple Multiverses right, after all! It’s not like I understand them, but they seem interesting…

Oh, I’m getting off-track…Ah well.

I heard the door open, and in bounced Papa optimistically, with Uncle Edge begrudgingly stalking behind. Not too long after, I was being whisked through the air and held tight in a hug, making me emit my trademark squeak.

“P-Papa? P-Please put me down!” I pleaded, flushing with embarrassment slightly. There was nothing worse than being incredibly short, and Papa was setting an example in motion.

“Fiiine,” he pouted playfully, placing me back down next to Uncle Stretch. “So! Ready for the night?”

“Y-Yeah! Dad helped me pick out the snacks-“

“THEY’RE TOO HEALTHY! WHO HAS CARROT STICKS AT A SLUMBER PARTY?!” Rasp yelled out after emerging from the kitchen. Ah, so she’d seen.

“T-That’s not all we’re having! We just didn’t put out the unhealthy stuff so you wouldn’t eat it all before the party began!” I called back, annoyed. Papa sighed.

“Anyway…what sort of games are you going to play?”

“Well, Dad suggested Monopoly, but we all know how that’ll turn out,” I grimaced. Let’s just say the last time Rasp was involved in Monopoly, we had to get the living room redecorated and replace a few windows. Uncle Stretch was _not_ happy about having to sit on the floor, and Dad didn’t seem too impressed either, despite not being told why the couch was missing. I suppose he assumed Mister Error needed a new one.

“Ok then, anxiety-ridden skeleton,” Rasp said, sipping on a carton of chocolate milk. “What did you choose?”

“The Game of Life! Oh! And Ludo!-“

“ _Ludo?_ What even _is_ that?”

“It’s the game on the bottom of the snakes and ladders board!”

“…Oh, your old-fashioned nerd game,” she groaned. “Why did you choose boring games? We could have played Spin the Bottle or something!”

“Absolutely not!” Papa and I exclaimed in unison. Rasp rolled her eyes.

“Fine, at least say we can play video games?”

“Well, Dad said we could play the Switch-“

“Great. It’s about time I beat Blot in something,” she grinned.

“…R-Rasp no-“

“Rasp yes! I will decimate him in Mario Kart if it’s the last thing I do!”

“Oh really?” Blot called down from the top of the stairs. He was wearing a dark cyan long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark-gray shorts. Strange, I thought there would be a color-clash somewhere.

“Uh-huh! And don’t underestimate me because I’m a girl!” Rasp shouted up. Blot walked down, smirking.

“Sure, just be a worthy opponent.”

“O-Oh, she is!” I squeaked out. Blot raised a non-existent eyebrow.

“Yeah, but you don’t seem the type of person who’s into games.”

“O-Oh…well, yes and no…I play a lot of online games and rpgs…”

“Oh, lemme guess, you play that game that made the original verse?”

“…Sometimes?”

“Ha, knew it,” Blot grinned. “You know, when you play it, you control Tale in another Multiverse.”

“I-I thought that was just a rumour to stop you from playing!”

“Pff, as if! I suppose it makes weirdos like you not want to do a genocide route, which is good for the AU I guess. But-“

“Oh my stars, why is everyone here a nerd?!” Rasp burst out. Blot glared at her.

“Says the one who wanted to play Mario Kart-“

“Ok, that’s enough game talk for now!” Papa interrupted, clearly exasperated by their quarrelling. “So, uh, where’s Sketch?”

“Upstairs still getting changed like a baby-“

“I am _not_ a baby! And also, I’m done!”

Our heads all turned to upstairs. Sketch had emerged from Papa and Dad’s room wearing a red tee and light-grey shorts, and Dad shut the door behind them both with a click. Sketch ran down and hugged me and, naturally, I squeaked. I _really_ needed to work on that.

“You ready BB?! This is gonna be the best fun ever!”

I couldn’t help but smile.

“Y-Yeah!”

“Alright, I’ll be making tacos if you need me!”

“Finally, foooood,” Rasp drooled at the thought. Yeah, Papa’s tacos were great nowadays. He’d started to get actual cooking lessons, so cooking didn’t involve burning the house down anymore. “Anyway, Mario Kart?” she asked, getting out the controllers for the Switch. Blot grinned as he took one.

“Yeah, game on-“

“Heya kids, hate to spoil the fun, but could you be a little quiet about it?” Uncle Stretch asked. “Kinda in the middle of something,” he gestured towards the TV. Oops, forgot he was watching Undernovela.

“Fiiine…”

“Let’s do this!” Sketch exclaimed excitedly after taking a controller. This was gonna be great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels rushed but i kid you not, this took like a week to write for some reason. i guess writer's block hates me lmao


	9. The Slumber Party [PART THREE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB has a nightmare in the form of a memory. Rasp blames herself, but, hey, you can't change the past, why revisit it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how inconsistent can I get with uploads hold heck-
> 
> also, pray for me, Doomsday of the English is approaching-

It had been…a fun evening, I guess. I mean, I beat everyone in Mario Kart, Sketch and BB tied in Just Dance (with the exception of the Vocaloid songs anyway – BB spent way too much time on those) and Blot seemed overall…pleasant, I guess. But he knew why they were here just as much as I did. Their parents wanted to surprise them with another sibling. I mean, good on them, making everyone happy. I don’t think BB knows, though – she probably just wanted an excuse for a slumber party. Blot only knew because he overheard Ink and Error talking about it whilst packing to come here. It’s interesting, to say the least; how exactly can a haphephobic skeleton combine his soul with his loved one if said loved one has no soul? Guess that’s a question for when I’m older.

But, yeah, it was ok. Dad made food as well as bringing out all the snacks, so I was stuffed half-way through. Playing the nerd games wasn’t so bad either – I decided Ludo was a lot more fun when you’ve got players all across the board.

…And when you win, which I did!

After being forced outside by the Edgelord to run off my energy (I’d eaten a _lot_ of candy-), we set up the big blow-up mattress, which I promptly jumped onto.

“…Really? _Really_?” Blot said, exasperated. I smirked.

“Whatcha gonna do abou’ it?- GAH!”

“N-Noooo, my pillow!” BB wailed pathetically. Blot had decided to whack me with BB’s galaxy one. First, why would he do that anyway? And second…why BB’s pillow? That was her favourite and now she was shaking like a leaf.

“Oooh it’s on,” I growled, glaring at him. I picked up the nearest cushion to me and hit him hard.

-1hp. Oops. At least his maximum value was 10, I guess.

This continued for a while, though my initial attack was the only one with any malicious intent. And he had snuck himself a piece of monster candy, so he healed up right away. Until…

“Stars, what are you all doing still up!” Dad exclaimed, startled. I glanced at the clock. We’d been pillow fighting for the best part of 2 hours. Well shit. “Bed, now! Go on, shoo!”

And with that, we all scattered underneath the covers. I was at the edge with Blot on the other, our siblings at our sides. There was a little chatter between Sketch and BB for a while, mostly talking about some project they had only concocted that evening. But, slowly and surely, they fell asleep. Blot turned onto his side to face us all, pulling the blanket up over Sketch somewhat protectively. He’s…not bad, I guess. Both of them aren’t bad. So…I supposed that if BB wanted to? She should have the freedom to hang out with weirdos…Even if I didn’t like them.

Blot and I talked for a while. Mostly about timelines where monsters hadn’t surfaced and what craziness the humans had gotten up to without them. For instance, there was one strange timeline where the English seemed confused about leaving an association of countries. That’s the one where our creator had originated from – it turned out all four of us had been made by them, and the new sibling may as well have been in the works for a while by the same creator.

Creators are strange creatures. I had decided that a long time ago. They created us for their amusement, solving problems in our timelines when they were powerless to do so in theirs…Though, in some timelines they had only made things worse. For example, there’s a Multiverse where almost everyone lives in the OT after the X-Event. BB, Sketch, Blot and I simply do not exist there, Gradient does. So does another child, supposedly Gradient older brother. He exists here too but…no one at all acknowledges his presence. In one variation of that timelines, they all play happy families – even that weirdo who seems to be stuck in the 90’s. In another, Error was captured…I believe some are planning to use him as a weapon at this moment in time. I can’t imagine to think of what that Rainbow must be feeling…

Timeline variations, huh? Just one action and reaction can change the course of your one and possibly bring catastrophic consequences. But, hey, I’m just a kid, why listen to my bullshitting? Oh, wait, because I don’t exist in timelines parallel to mine. All because my parents found different Sanses first in those…

Of course, being the dumbass I am, I soon got bored of our conversation. Just as well really – Blot soon gave up to sleep. And so, into the dreamless abyss of sleep I went…

~*~

“R-Rasp..? Are you awake?” asked a meek voice. I opened my eyes with a groan and looked to the clock. 3am.

“…You had better ‘ave a good enough reason for wakin’ me up in the middle of the night B-“

“I had the dream again.”

“…O-Oh…Are you ok?” I sat up, looking at her. The faint glow of purple tear-stains ran down her cheekbones. “U-Uh…stupid question…sorry…”

“N-No, it’s fine…” she smiled softly.

“Uhh…shoot, you wanna talk about it?”

“…Rasp, you know how it happened.”

“I, uh, yeah, uh, sorry…” I trailed off awkwardly. I never was good with comforting people, but fuck I try when it comes to BB! “…You…wanna hug?”

“…Yeah,” she nodded, sniffling slightly. As usual, all I did was open my arms and fold them around her when she leaned in. I felt tears land on my shoulder as she shook silently.

“…Y’know, it’s just as well I already killed the bastard-“

“R-Rasp!”

“Sorry…I just wish…”

“…That you’d payed more attention?” she finished for me. I nodded and held her tighter.

“It’s my fault…” I whispered, feeling the tears threatening to form in my own eyes. Of course, I’m no  cry-baby, so I managed to blink them back before they could fall. But it was the truth. I hadn’t looked after her when it happened and some asshat managed to take advantage when I wasn’t looking…

_“BB?” I called out. No response. “Fuck…BB, cmon, this ain’t funny!”_

_The air was only filled with the shrill screams of those dying in the snow. Then one of those screams caught my attention. It was a child’s voice, harmonious and beautiful. That meant…_

_“BB?! BB! Where are you?!” I yelled, my soul aching with fear. She was in pain, I just knew it. I ran around Snowdin for ages, growing tired and crashing into the snow several times. My voice grew hoarse after hours of shouting. But there was one last place I hadn’t checked. The alley next to Grillbyz. Hesitantly, I headed off. It may be disgusting and greasy, but there was a chance BB may be there._

_She was. But years of experience in this damned AU could never prepare me for the horror of what I would see._

_She was crying, almost unconscious, men standing around her. It was filthy. **They were filthy. How dare they hurt my sister like that? I would make them pay. They hurt her. How dare they. How dare they. HOWDARETHEY-**_

“R-Rasp..?” BB’s small voice reached to me. “Y-Your eye…are you ok?”

“…Y-Yeah,” I finally responded. Tears slipped down my cheeks for real now, my soul aching the way it did before, all those years ago…

“…It…It was never your fault.”

“…Yeah. I know. It was-”

“Kids..? We heard somebody panicking down here- w-woah, hold up! Are you two ok?”

“Y-Yeah Dad…”

“Mhmm…”

“What’s wrong?” Dad asked, coming over and kneeling down to hug us. It may have been dark, but his golden tooth defied that and shone slightly.

“I-It’s nothing-“

“Y-Yeah…We’re good. BB just…had a nightmare.”

“…I see…Uhh…Then what wasn’t Rasp’s fault?”

“W-Well-“

“L-Let’s not get into that when there’s two boys here that could wake up if we’re not careful,” I interrupted. I hadn’t told either parent why my LV had suddenly gone from 0 to 1 that day, or why BB was traumatized when we got home, and I was planning on keeping it that way. Besides, Uncle Stretch knew, so at least we had a responsible adult dealing with it when we needed to talk to someone about it-

Wait. No. Uncle Stretch is far from responsible, who am I kidding? Dad sighed.

“If you’re sure. Just don’t think this is over,” he said, getting up and stretching. “Welp, it’s late, and a lazybones like me shouldn’t be awake during these hours. I’ve got a skele-ton of work to catch up to tomorrow-“

“Dad?”

“Yeah kid?”

“…Thanks…for the hug.”

“Y-Yeah, thank you…both of you. I feel much better now,” BB yawned. Dad grinned.

“Hey, it’s kinda my job to console ya, even if Blue’s better at it than me, y’know?” he shrugged, yawning himself. “Welp, speaking of, probably should report back to the commander. Peace.”

“G-Goodnight Dad!”

“Yeah, night,” I smiled.

“Oh, and Rasp?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t think you don’t owe me an explanation for where my mustard went.”

Fucking shit, I thought I was more discreet. BB giggled slightly and I sighed, smiled growing bigger.

“Fine. But you still owe me a bar of choco old man.”

“Stars, you’ll be the death of me,” he chuckled. “Welp, g’night, sleep tight, an’ all that stuff.”

When he left I let out a sigh. BB lay back down, and I followed suit. She snuggled into me drowsily.

“Goodnight Rasp,” she yawned out softly.

“Night BB,” I whispered back. I couldn’t help but let out the three words I barely ever said when I was certain she’d fallen asleep. “…I love you.”

And she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, yeah, everyone give a round of applause to @Interverse for guessing what Ink and Error are doing!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't mean to make it obvious but there you go lmao-


	10. Echo Flower Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blot meets a stranger.  
> What do they want from him and Sketch? And why do they look...familiar..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaAaaAAAaaAAAAAAaAaaa-
> 
>  
> 
> I'm back.  
> And sick :'3  
> Enjoy my trash.
> 
>  
> 
> (oof this is Blot's POV btw-)

Echo flowers are great. They’re blue, for starters. Blue is a great color. Oh, yeah, they glow too. And you can prank your younger brother with them…

_I brought Sketch over to the flower. He was confused._

_“Why is this one special again?”_  
“Because, the people who listen to it become Hyperverse renown photographers-“  
“Sold! So, do you just listen to it?” Sketch asked excitedly.  
“Yep, give it a try.”

_He sat there for a while, listening. He started to frown._

_“Wh…What is that song? I’ve heard that before, but I’m not sure where…W-Wait a minute, is that Rick Ast-“_  
“I can’t believe you actually fell for that-“  
“BLOT!”

He still hadn’t forgiven me yet, and was sitting with BB, listening to her quiet singing. I sighed to myself.

“What’s wrong, Mr Melancholy?” Rasp asked, walking towards me, hands on hips. Hard to imagine that this is the girl that woke me up with her sobbing last night, but oh well.  
“…Not much. Sketch decided to hate me for a full half-hour after I rick-rolled him,” I muttered, putting my hands in my pockets. She smirked.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t rick-roll people then?” Rasp chuckled, sitting down next to me.

It was…Odd. We used to hate each other, and just last night she wasn’t impressed with me turning up too. It’s a wonder what an evening of Mario Kart and other games like that can do to relationships. And this…little girl. She beat me up a few weeks ago too. Maybe…Maybe I managed to get my intentions through to her?

I don’t know, girls are weird…I hoped that kid my parents were making was a boy…But, then again, I would have an excuse for getting into fights and say they hurt them, if they were a girl. And I wouldn’t mind a sister really. Some femininity in the house would be nice – Dad (despite _trying_ to be a kind of housewife as well as fighting off the corruption) doesn’t count much on the account of actually being a guy.

Suddenly, I felt Rasp nudge me.

“What..?”  
“There’s some creep watching you an’ Sketch in the shadows,” she whispered, staring straight ahead. I looked on towards them…

Black bones, star eye, blue jacket…Skull wispy at the back. There was no mistaking it…

…It was another member of the family.

They caught my eye, star turning to a triangle. I frowned at them, and they frowned at me. I slowly stood up and made my way over there. They made no move to escape. We stood, facing each other.

“…Who the _fuck_ are you?” I finally managed to say.  
“…I could say the same to you,” they answered back, arms folded.  
“Ok, lemme rephrase that,” I growled, subconsciously forming a bone attack. “ _What the **fuck** do you want with my brother and I?!_”  
Silence…  
“ ** _…Answer me._** ”  
“Fine. Just…Get rid of that bone,” they mumbled. I sighed and did so, hands in my pockets again. “Alright…What do you want to know?”  
“…First, your name,” I persisted, folding my arms. They sighed, since that’s all our story-teller knows how to make us do.  
“…’Course you would ask that first…” they looked down at their feet for a few moments. “…Call me Pa-“

“Blot!? Where’d you go?” yelled out a voice. Sketch. I looked back, forgetting the stranger and saw Sketch approaching. “There you are! What are you doing here?!”  
“There as some weirdo watching us so I came over to-“  
“But there’s no one here!” Sketch exclaimed, exasperated. I turned around. He was right – they were gone.  
“…Dammit. They were just here!-“  
“Well, it doesn’t matter now! C’mon! Gray’s here and he’s taking us home!”  
“…Already?” I asked, slightly disappointed. I kind of wanted to stay a while and relax by the echo flowers, especially after meeting…whoever that was. I don’t remember much of Sketch’s creation, but I knew it wasn’t as fast as this time. I sighed. “Yeah, ok, I’ll catch up to you. Tell ‘im I’m coming…”  
“Blot..?”  
“Yeah?”  
“…What did they look like?”  
“…Like you, Gradient and Error. Why?”  
“…I’ll ask Dad who it was.”  
“A’ight…” I sighed.  
“So uh…Rasp told me you know why we came here-“  
“You’ll see,” I smiled. “…How’s about we go now so you can find out?”  
“Yeah! Ok!” he grinned.

We trundled towards the others and said our goodbyes and thank you’s. Well, Sketch did. I just stood there next to Gray, indifferent. After lots of squeaks from BB and Blue saying bye, we were finally gone.

Everything after that was a blur. Error was standing in the kitchen making something, Dad must have been upstairs…Sketch naturally got all excited when Error told him about a surprise, Gray actually smiled (possibly in reminiscence) and we set off upstairs…

There was a new door next to Sketch’s room. Sketch was confused and asked what was inside.  
“Why is that there? Oh! Is the surprise a new room for our stuff?”  
“Not…quite,” Error chuckled in a glitchy manner, adjusting Sketch’s scarf which had half fallen off in the excitement. “Why don’t you go inside and see?”

The door opened. Of course, it was a nursery. And, of course, it was filled with mountains of toys, enough to suffocate anyone, regardless of their age. I guess Dad didn’t learn his lesson after one of the incidents when Sketch was younger. Even Error didn’t seem impressed.  
“Uh…Don’t you think that it’s all a bit much..?” he asked.  
“What? Of course not!” Dad responded exasperatedly, spinning around on the spot when he heard our arrival. “Oh! But what do you kids think?”  
“It’s…Excessive, but I wouldn’t have expected any less…” Gray sighed, shaking his head.  
“Yeah…It _is_ a bit much,” I muttered, picking up a broken unicorn plush. I smirked, holding it up. “Good to see stab-horse is still being handed down.”  
“Well duh, stab-horse is awesome,” Error huffed, much to Dad’s amusement.  
“So…What’s the surprise?!” Sketch peeped up suddenly. Dad grinned.  
“Come with me. I’ll show you!”  
“Oh wow, the mystery and suspense,” I half-heartedly mocked sarcastically, receiving a nudge from Gray. “Ok, ok, I’ll stop with the sarcasm…”  
“Good,” he nodded in an authoritive way, as if he wasn’t just 3 years older than me.

And so we all followed Error and Dad, who, much to my dismay, were holding hands (Ok, to be fair, hovering your hand over the other’s hand can’t technically be called “hand-holding”. It’s not their fault Error can’t physically touch anyone). The corridor was huge, and we passed rooms I’d never entered in my life (thanks, Dad). We eventually reached the end, and a door was opened. Error and Dad’s room. I’d only been in here a few times in my memory, and it still stood the same. Surprisingly neutral colors everywhere, with the odd splash of bright color here and there. Enough to keep the two occupants sane, I guess. The only difference was the positions of a few ornaments, but that didn’t matter.

The glitching small skeleton in the crib in the corner, however? That mattered. A lot. Sketch ran over, looked at the baby, looked back at us, and simply shrugged before turning back to coo at how adorable they were. The Sketch Seal of Approval. I grinned to myself at the thought, and walked over to join him, and (naturally) Gradient followed after. And then I grimaced. Another one without white bones. I hated that I was the odd one out in that sense, but I guessed it would have to do. I felt Gray poke me, but I ignored him for once. Who cared what he had to say at that moment in time?

I began to notice why exactly he poked me, though, when I looked back down at them. I had ended up stroking their skull, much to Dad’s excitement (I think I heard him throw up and Error let out a glitched groan, but I didn’t think of it too much).  
“What’s their name?” Sketch whispered after Dad had calmed down.  
“Digit,” he exclaimed proudly. You would have thought he designed the kid all by himself. And then, Error had to go and indirectly answer the question I wanted to ask:  
“Isn’t she great..?”  
“SHE?!-”  
“Whaaat?-“  
“Cool,” I sighed, ignoring my brothers’ ignorant reactions. If the creators wanted a girl and it got approved, so be it.

Besides…a sister couldn’t be too bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeelcome Digit! I'm happy I've finally got her in the story, even if her relevance isn't important for the story for a while.
> 
> I just really, rEALLY wanted to share her.
> 
> Did I mention I'm on UTAU amino? Because I am! I have a LOT of my character stuff on there, so it'd be nice if you could check it out! (Mostly so you can see what my skeles look like tbh, but ehHHHHh-)
> 
> Ofcourseyoudon'thavetohaveaniceday-
> 
>  
> 
> [UTAU amino profile is here, if you really are interested-: http://aminoapps.com/p/lktsg3 ]


	11. Allure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten-year-olds have crushes too, right? Or is BB being a little too mature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GETTING SO BAD AT UPLOADING  
> I SWEAR I STARTED WRITING THIS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER DON'T SUE ME-  
> The worst part is that it's short af hhhhh don't procrastinate kids!

BB's POV

* * *

Have you been in love before? Or, at least had a crush on someone?

I did. And she was stunning. We were only 10 years old when we met, but when I saw her, I fell _hard_ for her.

It was a day like no other. Sketch was late, and I was alone, sat underneath our cherry blossom tree. I’d recently taken up song writing and, let me tell you, music theory is difficult as heck for adults, let alone kids. So I was studying it whenever I could, even during meals (despite Uncle Edge’s anger at not paying to his daily “I am amazing” dinner speech and Papa’s protests to concentrate on eating). Because of that, I hadn’t been eating and sleeping as much as I should have, and I was getting…drowsy. A nap would’ve been great…so great…

And then I dropped my pen, and down the hill it rolled. I chased after it (tripping over after getting up, may I add), ignoring the weird looks I was getting. I dove after it, but it escaped my grasp, and it hit someone’s foot. They picked it up.  
“I-I’m sorry!” I said nervously, getting up. And then there she was, holding my old, purple fountain pen. A bunny monster with cream fur that had a tiny tinge of purple in it. She had eyes that looked like galaxies, matching the galaxy dress she was wearing.  
“Oh! Don’t worry about it! Is this yours?” She smiled gently, holding out her hand for me to take the pen back.  
“Y-Yeah…”  
“Here you go then!”  
“Thanks…” I whispered as I took it. My hand slightly brushed against hers – they were soft like silk, only better, because the feeling of silk is overrated. I felt my cheekbones heat up.

Ok, so, it isn’t normal for 10-year-olds to feel this way. Apparently it was for me. I was a strange kid, ok?

As my hand drew back, an idea entered my skull. Maybe, if she knew who I was, and I knew who she was, I’d be able to get to know her?  
“U-Uhm…W-What’s your name? I haven’t seen you before…”  
“My name? Oh, it’s Celeste, what’s yours?” she asked, smile ever plastered onto her features.  
“…Blackberry, b-but…My friends and family call me BB, if you’d prefer something shorter…”  
“Oh! A berry? That means you’re the sister of R-“  
“-Rasp? Y-Yeah…” I sighed. Rasp had built up a bad reputation in the Multiverse after just a few months of coming to the Omega Timeline (almost) daily. “I…I’m not really much like her, though…”  
“Well, anyone could tell – you’re very shy, and you apologized to me for no reason,” she explained, seemingly proud of herself for probably hitting the nail on the head. “Besides, Rasp’s ok with me!”  
“R-Really?” I asked, shocked. Rasp getting along with anyone outside of her little gang was unheard of – unless you count Blot. After the slumber party, they’d become rather close friends, much to Dad’s amusement and Papa, Mister Error and Mister Ink’s surprise.  
“Yep!”  
“How’d you get her to make friends?” asked a familiar voice. I turned around and Sketch _was directly behind me_.  
“W-When did you get here?!” I squeaked, much to my own horror. So much for keeping my cool.  
“Oh, just now,” Sketch grinned. “Hi! I’m Sketch!” he added, turning to Celeste.  
“Oh…Uh…Hi! I’m Celeste,” the bunny monster forcefully smiled. I wondered why but shrugged it off.  
“Oh, that’s a cool name, it even matches your eyes!”  
“Well-“  
“Y-Yeah, it’s pretty…” I blurted out quietly (trust me, this can happen). Silence filled the air. _I messed up._ I looked to Sketch hopelessly. I needed out and needed out _now_.  
“W-Well,” Sketch began. “It’s really great to meet you, but BB and I need to go now.”  
“U-Uh…Yeah, ok,” Celeste answered awkwardly.  
“See you around, space bunny!” he saluted and pulled me along. I only just managed to shyly wave goodbye.

We sat under the tree for a few minutes in silence, mostly because Sketch was hyper-focused on fiddling with his camera.  
“So uhm…I don’t think she likes me,” he finally let out. I looked up and shifted to face him, putting down my pen and book.  
“…I like you-”  
“But you’re my best friend! You’re supposed to like me!”  
“…I’m…Your best friend?” I whispered, eyes widening. He flushed red and turned his head away.  
“Well…Yeah. You’ve always been good to me, even when I’m erratic and noisy…” he trailed off, looking back at me, giving me one of his special smiles. “You’re awesome, BB, and I’m so happy I got to meet you!”  
And then the tears began to trickle down. The day we met I never knew I’d find that moment when someone would say we were best friends. I had a best friend. _I had a best friend_ **.**  
“Woah, h-hey, are you ok?!” Sketch asked, startled, reaching out and wiping the little droplets away.  
“Y-Yeah! I’m ok!” I quietly giggled. He sighed.  
“Well, good! I don’t like it when you get upset,” he grinned.

So, I gained a best friend and crush that day. But only one would remain in their role.


	12. A Vexing Texting Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group chat is made and relationships solidify! But some people may not like what happens next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JHGFDSDFGHJ WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME WHY DIDN'T I WRITE MORE EARLIER IN THE YEAR I'M DUE TO PUBLISH THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER IN TEEN ERA ON AUGUST 15TH-
> 
>  
> 
> ahem uh anyway, Celeste x BB is rushed for a reason, read through it all and don't sue me-

**The Amazing Minaaa  
**Hey, you guys up? I’m booored ;~;

 **Kat the Cat  
**Of course we are, we’re spending the night in Outertale, remember?

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**Ooooh lucky *-*

 **Celestial Bunny  
**Sure, for an outsider

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**Show off >:(((

 **Kat the Cat  
**I’d rather b in bed tho tbh

 **Celestial Bunny  
**Oh hush you’re enjoying it

 **Kat the Cat  
**Lies, sleep is more important than some stupid lightshow =-=

 **Yeet the Berry  
**Agreed

 **Celestial Bunny  
**Oh, hi Rasp. When’d you get online?

 **Yeet the Berry  
**Ehh, ten mins ago ig  
Btw, where r u both? We r at Outertale for the Meteor Shower + BB wants to hang after she found out we’re friends-ish

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**“ish”

 **Kat the Cat  
**“ish”?

 **Yeet the Berry  
**Yk what I mean.  
But can she?

 **Celestial Bunny  
**\+ her to the chat

 **Yeet the Berry  
**If ur sure…

**_~* Blackberry Dreams joined the chat!!!*~_ **

**Yeet the Berry  
**There  
u satisfied now?

 **Celestial Bunny  
**Very  
Hi BB! I like your username!

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**Hi and thanks Celeste! ^^

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**Ooo-  
Hai there Rasp’s sis

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**Hi…  
Have we met before?

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**Nnnnope!

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**Oh, that makes me feel better – I’d hate it if I forgot someone existed

 **Yeet the Berry  
**Lucky for us, we don’t have a human

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**Yeah  
It would be cool to meet a pacifist one though

 **Kat the Cat  
**Ur not missing much dw. Ours plays chess constantly

 **Yeet the Berry  
**That’s bc u live in Chesstale tho

 **Kat the Cat  
**Ye, it’s boring af tho  
The only upside to my AU really is that tall Sans is always here. He’s p funny tbh, like a fun uncle

 **Yeet the Berry  
**Ye but he’s only there for the good kind of love

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**Oh, you mean G? I thought he was with his Frisk?

 **Celestial Bunny  
**That’s the funniest comment I’ve heard all day

 **Kat the Cat  
**Nah, he met my Sans and then mushy stuff happened  
They even have a kid. He’s 8 I think.

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**Connor? Oh, yea! He’s cool! Dunno where the Irish accent came from tho ._.

 **Yeet the Berry  
**Funny you sayin that – me and BB have no idea why we have somewhat posh Brit accents

 **Kat the Cat  
**Hm, yea, now that u mention it, it is odd. No one outside of Chesstale and the Jade variants have those accents.

 **Celestial Bunny  
**Maybe it’s to do with those weird creators I keep hearing about?

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**I’m pretty sure that is the reason actuallyftvgyfcdxserdthfygj

 **Celestial Bunny  
**BB?

 **Kat the Cat  
**uhh

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**R U OK?!?!?!

 **Yeet the Berry  
**Sketch found us and hugged her without warning

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**That was a terrifying experience  
I have been told by my “lawyers” to say that was a lie and that I love my Best Friend very much

 **Kat the Cat  
**oms

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**LOL! XD

 **Yeet the Berry  
**Never use that face again Mina

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**>:((( this is abuse ))):<  
Kat pls send help ;;;

 **Kat the Cat  
**Help there u go

 **Celestial Bunny  
**Mystic Messenger much?  
Hey, now that I think of it, could we add Sketch? Maybe Blot too if he’s cool

 **Yeet the Berry  
**He’s a dork but k

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**That’s a good idea! I’ll add Sketch!

**_~* Local Memelord joined the chat! *~_ **

**_~* Shutterbug joined the chat! *~_ **

**Local Memelord  
**Leave me alone to peRISH

 **Yeet the Berry  
**No. suffer with the rest of us  
sides Celeste hasn’t met u yet

 **Local Memelord  
**Too bad  
Imma stare at the sky  
And contemplate my existence

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**We technically don’t exist

 **Local Memelord  
**Holyshiturrite

 **Yeet the Berry  
**language Blot

 **Local Memelord  
**frick is this a Christian Server?

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**I like him already

 **Local Memelord  
**y ty

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**>;3 huhuhuhu look at me making friends

 **Shutterbug  
**OwO what’s this?

 **Yeet the Berry  
**tf Sketch

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**I like him too  
b my friend pls ;w;

 **Shutterbug  
**ok!

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**yey

 **Shutterbug**  
UwU

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**UwO ~ <3

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**hey  
stop  
that’s my bff

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**no XDD

**Yeet the Berry  
** _You have lost all “XD” privileges till the end of the month young lady_

**The Amazing Minaaa  
**screw you mom >:(((

 **Local Memelord  
**nice job “mom”

 **Yeet the Berry  
**shut up Blot I’d be a great mom

 **Shutterbug  
**BB would be better

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**not true!!! .///.

 **Shutterbug  
**It is UwU

 **Yeet the Berry  
**why do you two brothers love to annoy me

 **Local Memelord  
**it’s funny little berry

 **Yeet the Berry  
**screw you I am not little

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**you’re as tall as me, you must be little

 **Yeet the Berry  
**u 2 huh?

 **Kat the Cat  
**get the popcorn, I love this

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**that’s mean but I agree tbh

 **Celestial Bunny  
**don’t be mean guys  
also you are little Rasp

 **Yeet the Berry  
**NO I’M NOT, YOU GUYS ARE ALL JUST GIANTS!

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**poor, poor sister. This is the beginning of the 5 stages of shortness

 **Shutterbug  
**lololol what

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**stage one is denial  
I should know, I went through it before her

 **Yeet the Berry  
**yeah, ok Miss Therapist

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**you and I both know I need more therapy than you, don’t start

 **Yeet the Berry  
**i-  
fine, I was being a bit of a bitch

 **Celestial Bunny  
**language!

 **Local Memelord  
**y does BB need therapy more tho?

 **Yeet the Berry  
**Underfell

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**it’s a long story  
yes, it’s to do with underfell.

 **Local Memelord  
**oh-

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**yikes

 **Local Memelord  
**my thoughts exactly

 **Shutterbug  
**stop texting and look at the sky! It’s starting!!! OwU

 **Kat the Cat  
**sweeeet

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**Kat! Don’t! Forget! Pictures!

 **Celestial Bunny  
**we’re both taking some don’t worry!

 **Yeet the Berry  
**still rather be asleep Kat?

 **Kat the Cat  
**ehh  
yes

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**of course you would >:(((

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**it’s _berry_ pretty

 **Local Memelord  
**AYYYY

 **Shutterbug  
**lolololol >w<

 **Yeet the Berry  
**that was terrible I luv it

**Kat the Cat  
** _why_

**The Amazing Minaaa  
** _aaaaAAAAA-_

**Celestial Bunny  
**you, I like you

 **Shutterbug  
**ye, she’s great isn’t she UwO

 **Celestial Bunny  
**haha yes I know

 **Shutterbug  
**=w= ahaha

 **Kat the Cat  
**hmm  
you two don’t like each other

 **Shutterbug  
**@o@  
lies!

 **Celestial Bunny  
**bold of you to assume I like people

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**you said you like me

 **Celestial Bunny  
**you’re not a person

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**huh?

 **Celestial Bunny  
**you’re an angel sent from the surface

 **Kat the Cat  
**you don’t have a surface

 **Celestial Bunny**  
it made sense for her

 **Yeet the Berry  
**she’s run off to find you  
Uncle Edge’s response was hilarious

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**what did he do? o.o

 **Local Memelord  
**he started running after her  
it’s p funny tbh

 **Kat the Cat  
**oh, I see them

 **Celestial Bunny  
**I’ve never seen her run before

 **Yeet the Berry  
**adorable aint it?

 **Celestial Bunny  
**oh my stars who angered that scary looking man?!

 **Yeet the Berry  
**that would be my Uncle  
and he’s more annoyed and overprotective than angry, trust me

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**it really doesn’t feel like it to me

 **Shutterbug  
**I’ll save you best friend! OwO

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**.///.  
I just wanted to hug Celeste for being so nice and cute

 **Celestial Bunny  
**cute? Me?

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**well, yeah, of course you are! ^///^

 **Celestial Bunny  
**aw, you’re the cute one here

 **Kat the Cat  
**oms just kiss already

 **Yeet the Berry  
**I’m supposed to be a protective sister but agreed

 **Local Memelord  
**huh, what a strange development

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**ikr?!?!?!?!?!??! It’s so cute?!??!?!?!?!?

 **Kat the Cat  
**so uh, Rasp may need to drag her Uncle back

 **Yeet the Berry  
**y

**Kat the Cat  
** _they actually kissed_

**Yeet the Berry  
**WHAT  
WAIT THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT

 **Shutterbug  
**I’m coming back

 **Local Memelord  
**Sketch?

 **Shutterbug  
**I remembered I need to talk with Dad and Father about something

 **Local Memelord  
**sure ok  
Sketch

 **Shutterbug  
**ye?

 **Local Memelord  
**do you wanna talk to me too?

 **Shutterbug  
**please

 **Local Memelord  
**k

 **Kat the Cat  
**it’s over now anyway  
ppl are heading home

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**pls say you got pictures!!!

 **Kat the Cat  
**I did

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**u angel <3

 **Kat the Cat  
**<3 u 2 m8

 **Yeet the Berry  
**BB time to go  
BB?

 **Celestial Bunny  
**she’s coming

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**tell Papa and Dad to wait a little please?  
also, is Sketch ok?! He seemed a little sad

 **Shutterbug  
**I’m fine

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**are you sure..?

 **Shutterbug  
**~~I was fine before you kissed a stra~~  yeah, it’s ok  
see you tomorrow ~~best friend~~ ?

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**ok, if you really are sure  
yeah, ok! See you tomorrow…  
best friend?

 **Shutterbug  
**yeah, bai n//w//n

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**Celeste, Kat, ur still coming over to mine right? ._.

 **Kat the Cat  
**yis

 **Celestial Bunny  
**yep!

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**well hurry, mom and mom are starting an anime marathon and I want no part of it =~=

 **Yeet the Berry  
**u like anime tho???

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**i  
I’m scared of this one

 **Kat the Cat  
**lemme guess, it’s AOT

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**no

 **Kat the Cat  
**Death Note?

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**nada mi amiga

 **Kat the Cat  
**oh  
OH

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**yes

 **Kat the Cat  
**OH STARS

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**I hate my AU ;w;

 **Celestial Bunny  
**wanna reschedule to mine?

 **The Amazing Minaaa  
**please ;w;

* * *

 

“What are her parents watching?” BB asked innocently, head tilted, still flushed from the kiss (it can’t be called a kiss _really_ – it was just a small peck on the teeth. Also, note to self, don’t kiss skeletons too quickly. It can hurt your nose). I couldn’t tell her, I really couldn’t. Rasp was death glaring me anyway, so I wouldn’t get away with my soul in one piece if I did wanna tell her.

“Uhh…it’s a grown-up thing.”

“Isn’t everything?” Kat sighed.

We continued on for a while, chattering about up coming events and other things like hobbies. We soon reached the group of skeletons. The scary uncle looked ticked off, another tall skeleton around his height was half asleep on the floor, Rasp was trying to get the said lazy skeleton up by pulling on his orange hoodie, Gray was sitting down playing some game on his phone, and BB’s parents were standing around, talking to Ink and Error. A small, glitching baby was in Error’s arms. And then, of course, there was Sketch and Blot, whispering to each other. Probably about me. Who cared?

That _was_ my intention, after all. Why else would I kiss BB? I picked out a weakness of Sketch and played it to my advantage. It wasn’t hard to spot the fact that he liked her in that way. Or that she felt the same; I just knew she would prefer whoever struck gold first. I had to admit, she was adorable, but not in that way. I’d rather consider her a sister than anything else.

But Gray’s words were law between all us kids. He himself didn’t even understand why, he just said to do it. So, here I am. I wouldn’t consider myself a bad guy, no: just following instructions. Besides, the little marshmallow is happy, so it should be fine, right? I couldn’t care for Sketch – he’s too flamboyant. I only had him join that silly chat to escalate things quick enough.

Oh, and another thing about Sketch? I don’t like mistakes – people who aren’t supposed to exist. His parents aren’t supposed to be together, and by extension he isn’t supposed to exist. I guess that means I don’t like Blot or Gray either then. But, as I said, Gray’s word is law, and I don’t really talk to Blot anyway. Sketch is the main offender. Everything about him just…irritates me.

After some goodbyes, BB and Rasp left with their strange family. Gray got up just as his family were about to leave, putting his phone in his pocket.  
“Hey, could you guys keep it open for a while?” he asked, gesturing towards the portal/vortex thing. “I wanna talk to the Bun and Kitty.”  
“Oh? Uh, sure kid!” Ink grinned, promptly pulling Error in (“INK I’M HOLDING DIGIT BE CAREFUL-“) with Blot and Sketch walking in after them. Gray sighed and shook his head.  
“What’s up green marshmallow?” Kat asked, looking at her claws attentively.  
“Don’t call me that,” Gray grimaced. “It’s about Sketch-“  
“What did we do other than following instructions?” I interrupted, crossing my arms with a frown creeping on my face.  
“Well…I’m starting to feel unsure about all of this.”  
“Big-Brother Syndrome kicking in?” Kat yawned  
“I have no idea what that is so I’m gonna say ‘maybe’,” Gray rolled his eyes, making Kat chuckle. “But anyway...I don’t like this plan we’ve put together if I’m honest. And I think you’ve been _too_ effective. Even Blot is getting concerned.”  
“Is that not a normal Blot thing? He seemed concerned in the chat,” I raised an eyebrow, twitching my nose.  
“Ha, no, he usually doesn’t care about Sketch unless something bad has happened.”  
“Guess we’re in shi-“  
“Kat.”  
“-ngles now, huh?” Kat flushed, looking away. Gray’s eyes narrowed.  
“Watch your mouth. But, yes, we are.”

Kat’s phone dinged suddenly, and she groaned.  
“We rescheduled to yours, right Celeste?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Mina.”  
“Oh. Oops.”  
“Hm?” Gray raised an eyebrow.  
“Could ya open a portal from Mina’s house? We’re having a slumber party at Celeste’s.”  
“…Fine.”

A small burst of magic later and Mina was soon running out of a portal with bags slung over her.  
“You meanies, you forgot about me!”  
“We didn’t mean to Mina-“  
“Whatever, I got popcorn!” Mina shouted excitedly, proudly holding up the bag. Sweet and salty, just the way I liked it.  
“I should head off, Dad and Father will get worried,” Gray mumbled. My ears perked up.  
“Ah, alright. See you tomorrow?” I asked, tilting my head.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Bye Gray!”  
“Bye Mina-“  
“Bye, Green Marshmallow.”  
“…”  
“What?”  
“Bye Kitty Kat.”  
“Ha. Bye,” Kat grinned.

And with that, he strode into the portal and it closed. We all headed to my house, but whilst Kat and Mina were ~~flirting~~ talking, I could only think of one thing:

“How am I going to make Sketch’s life miserable now Gray hasn’t specified a new course of action?”


	13. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch is left alone whilst BB parades around with Celeste, Mina and Kat. But before long, the truth begins to unravel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HGFDSGHJ I CAN'T UPDATE ON A REGULAR BASIS CAN I?!?!??! AND IT'S SO SHORT AGHHH THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE-
> 
> hhhh I was going to do a Teen era chapter first to kick it off with the celebration of BB, Rasp and Sketch's Birthdays (aka anniversary of when I made them) last month, but I'm a bit late now. So now I'm doing, uh, this instead.
> 
> I keep saying this, but I hope updates will be more regular soon. Can't guarantee it though, because I just started Year 11 in school, so I have plenty of exams and my impending old age to look forward to :')
> 
> Oh yeah! I promised myself I wouldn't release the type of attack in this era due to heaviness of the topic, but I'm no good at promises anyhow and the chapters a little sad with the loneliness anyway. Just a heads up.

**Sketch's POV**

* * *

 

It was quiet at the tree when I got there. Just the rustle of the branches overhead. She wasn’t there. Again. But it wasn’t because she was “reeeeally late” anymore. No; that bunny from Outertale stole my Berry. The Berry I became “best friends” with. The Berry that I wanted. Blot had his Berry. So what about me?

No, this wasn’t about me. Do you know what bunnies do to berries? They eat them! Celeste might not actually eat her (but I _certainly_ wouldn’t put it past her! You don’t know where she’s been!) but I just had this…bad feeling about her. It didn’t help that Celeste convinced BB to ditch me. And I get the feeling there’s been rumours about me spreading around because not even Palette will talk to me anymore! Oh! And they kicked me out of that group chat thing that ruined everything.

…I miss her so much. I see her walking with Celeste and her little cronies every so often and, even though she’s always smiling, I can’t help but notice she doesn’t seem…happy. I just want to run over to her, hug her, tell her it’s ok, we’ll always be friends. But I always catch Celeste glancing at me and hurrying everyone away…Heh, “glancing”. What a weird word.

I sighed and got out my camera, fiddling with it. The distant chatter and leaves rustling was all background noise to me. And then I began to take pictures. It was a little project I was working on for Dad  - “The Life of the Omega Resident”. I’d forgotten to do it for a few days and wanted to catch up. I looked at the camera with a smile. A Polaroid, newly found and fixed in Undertale. It was rather big, but that didn’t matter.

Half an hour later, I had a good pile of pictures, held in place by a random stick I found so they wouldn’t fly away in the wind. I hadn’t thought of BB again for a good while – I was in the zone right now! Blot had come over to check on me a few times, Rasp occasionally tagging along, but we didn’t say much to each other.

Another hour passed and Blot came storming along, dragging Rasp by the scarf. She looked pale (for a skeleton), and Blot was fuming.

“Tell him what you told me!” he yelled, making me look up and raise an imaginary eyebrow.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Yeah, Rasp, _what IS going on?!_ ”  
“Aight, aight, I’m telling him,” Rasp sighed, sitting down. Blot just glared at her. “It’s about BB.”

And she confessed everything. How she hated BB being around anyone other than herself, how she hated Palette, Goth and I for taking her in instead of BB joining in with Gray’s little gang. How she set everything up to separate the two of us. All because of an overprotective tendency.

“…But why are you so overprotective in the first place?” I finally choked out, knowing my one eye-light was dulling down.  
“That’s none of your business or concern-“  
“I think it is you brat!” Blot burst out, fuming with anger. “Ever since we met you’ve caused my family problems! You broke Gray’s glasses, you’ve insulted my parents and caused kids to disrespect their roles an’ what they do, you knocked out my teeth,” he paused here to show her the gaps that still remained, “ an’ now _this_. You’ve ruined all our lives an’ you don’t even have a hint of shame!-“  
“You just don’t get it,” Rasp interrupted. Pale pink tears brimmed from her eye sockets. “You don’t get it, no one gets it. Not my parents, not my uncles, not you, Sketch, or any damn monster in the fuckin’ Hyperverse! I’m supposed to protect BB. I failed her…all that time ago…an’ I…I need…” she trailed off, sobbing. _Sobbing_. Rasp, the leader, too cool for you girl, was sobbing.  
“…Rasp…What do you mean you failed?” I asked nervously. She looked at me and smiled sadly.  
“That’s…BB’s story…not mine…” she told me in between her sobs.  
“…It’s to do with that therapy and Underfell childhood thing…” Blot thought aloud. Rasp looked down and buried her mouth in her tattered scarf.  
“Yeah…”  
“…Can you give us the run-down of what went on so we can try to understand?” I asked, voice as soft as I could make it.  
“…Fine…I’ll make it brief ‘cause…I don’t like rememberin’…” she nodded, looking me in the eye. “When…we were 5 years old…BB was attacked in an alley way and…they raped her.”


	14. 3 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another nightmare, BB needs some comfort. So she goes to the one person she needs most to talk, but it doesn't go the way she expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gfdxzsxfcgv how did I finish this in a few hours and not the short ass sucky chapter I uploaded yesterday???
> 
> I guess I might be uploading more regularly, but just know this Era will be coming to a close soon...

**BB's POV**

* * *

 

I shot up after waking up from a nightmare. It was the one about that day when the men in the alley…Never mind. I shook slightly, but I surprised myself when no tears started falling. I guessed I got used to the fear of remembering. That’s not a very good thing to get used to, but it was better than being plunged into a pool of fright every time that day came back to haunt me.

I sat up properly and stretched. The alarm clock on the little desk next to my bed said it was 3:18 am. I instinctively grabbed my phone to talk to Celeste but…Then I remembered how annoyed and tired she was yesterday morning because I selfishly chose her to talk to. But I had to talk to someone!

Scrolling through my contacts, I saw a name that filled my soul with guilt and dread. “Shutterbug”. Sketch. I hadn’t talked to him since that night under the stars. It didn’t help Celeste insisted that he should be removed from the group chat. She said such hurtful things about him, and I didn’t like it. But she looked so angry at me when I mentioned it and…It made me so scared…And I don’t know why…

Hesitantly, I pressed on his name to open our DMs. The last thing he said to me was “Meet you at Outertale best friend!”. Best friend…It hurt after a little while to be called that. I didn’t know why. Goth was going through the same thing with Palette, but he wouldn’t tell me what it meant, saying I was too young to understand. But I wanted to understand! I wanted to understand badly!

I hoped that…messaging him would be a good idea…Hopefully he was awake…

 

* * *

 

**Blackberry Dreams  
**Are you awake? I need to talk to somebody…

 **Shutterbug  
**BB? Why are you awake so late?

 **Blackberry Dreams**  
I could say the same for you, but I won’t pry.  
I had a nightmare and I need to talk to someone about it.

 **Shutterbug  
**Why don’t you just get your girlfriend to talk about it with you?

 **Blackberry Dreams**  
Because she gets mean in the morning if I talk to her at night.  
Besides, I really want to talk to you…

 **Shutterbug  
**No you don’t

 **Blackberry Dreams**  
Yes I do!  
I miss being around you! I miss talking to you! I miss all the singing and filming and all the jokes we’ve made!

 **Shutterbug  
**Something tells me you’re lying.

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**Why would I ever lie to you Sketch?

 **Shutterbug  
**Everyone lies to me on some level. Rasp did, but then again she lied to Blot at the same time. I guess that just makes that lie worse though, huh?

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**She lied to you both?

 **Shutterbug  
**Just when I thought we could trust her yeah

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**What did she tell you?

 **Shutterbug  
**Oh, it wasn’t verbal. It was how she acted

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**What do you mean?

 **Shutterbug**  
she’s the reason why you’re even with Celeste  
you know what, she’s online, so you talk to her.

* * *

 

**_~* ”You owe BB an explanation Rasp” was created!!! *~  
~* Yeet the Berry joined the chat!!! *~_ **

**Yeet the Berry  
**Fuck off I’m going to sleep

 **Shutterbug  
**You haven’t told her what you’ve done

 **Yeet the Berry  
**It’s late you little shit let me sleep

 **Shutterbug  
**Tell. Her. Now.

 **Yeet the Berry  
**Not now I’m too tired for this shit

 **Shutterbug  
**Could you tone down the language please?

 **Yeet the Berry  
**I’ll do that when I’ve been fucking dusted

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**Please stop

 **Yeet the Berry**  
Sorry.  
Why u up?

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**A nightmare woke me up. You?

 **Yeet the Berry  
**Couldn’t sleep. Now I can. So can I go do it please?

 **Shutterbug  
**No

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**What did you do now, Rasp?

 **Yeet the Berry  
**I protected you, but I did it wrong again

 **Blackberry Dreams**  
1, there’s someone here that doesn’t know about the “again” part  
2, you didn’t do anything wrong that day  
3, what. Did. You. Do.

 **Yeet the Berry  
**oh I did plenty wrong that day. And he knows. Both Blot and he interrogated me about why I’d do what I did.

 **Shutterbug  
**“Interrogated”?! I asked you nicely!

 **Blackberry Dreams**  
you told them??  
why would you do that??  
that was our secret! Not even Papa and Dad know!

 **Shutterbug**  
wait what  
BB???  
what do you mean your parents don’t know?!  
we might be young and I’m really naïve, but I know to tell an adult when something like that happens to you!

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**Uncle Stretch knows!

 **Shutterbug  
**I mean a responsible adult

 **Yeet the Berry  
**wow, you see it too

 **Shutterbug**  
I think everyone does?  
That’s not important. Why don’t they know?

 **Blackberry Dreams**  
because they already think I’m a little baby that needs protecting!  
Sketch, I need to grow up and be strong enough to survive.

 **Shutterbug  
**you’re 10 years old!

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**I know! That means I need to grow up even faster if I wanna survive in my AU!

 **Yeet the Berry  
**she’s right. You need to at least be intimidating.

 **Shutterbug  
**then when we grow up you can live with me

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**wait, what??

 **Shutterbug**  
I’ve been angry at you whilst messaging but I’m really sitting on my bed so WORRIED for you BB  
I really really care about you! So if I need to protect you when we’re older by having you live with me, I’ll do it!

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**Sketch?

 **Shutterbug**  
It’s not just because we’re best friends BB  
It’s because we’re soulmates!

 **Yeet the Berry**  
hold up, what  
is this some shojo manga now??

 **Shutterbug  
**shut up Rasp you’re ruining this

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**Is it true??

 **Shutterbug**  
yeah. To quote you, “why would I ever lie to you?”  
I found out a while ago after Dad got excited that we met and were friends  
funnily enough, he was also gloomy that Rasp and Blot were enemies because they’re soulmates too  
oops

 **Yeet the Berry**  
NONONONONO  
I AM NOT

 **Shutterbug  
**you are ^^’

 **Yeet the Berry  
**NO WAY I AM

 **Shutterbug  
**ask him yourself!

**_~* Local Memelord joined the chat!!! *~_ **

**Local Memelord  
**go to fucking sleep it’s 3:30 am

 **Shutterbug**  
this is important!  
read the messages above!

 **Local Memelord**  
oh  
yeah, it’s true unfortunately

 **Yeet the Berry  
**WHAT?!!?!?!??!

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**Ah, true love at its finest

 **Local Memelord  
**pff shut up

 **Yeet the Berry  
**I’M SO FUCKING PISSED I WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY SOMEONE FROM UNDERFELL

 **Local Memelord  
**woah woah woah, who said anything about marriage, I’m never getting married

 **Yeet the Berry  
**good, cause I’m never marrying you

 **Shutterbug  
**we’re uh, kinda derailing from what I wanted to get at tbh u.u’’

 **Local Memelord**  
go do it somewhere else  
and promise me you’ll fucking sleep

 **Shutterbug**  
good idea and no  
back to the DMs we go!

****

* * *

 

 **Shutterbug  
**So uh, what do you think?

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**it’d explain the emptiness I feel around Celeste

 **Shutterbug  
**is that all >:v

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**well it’d also explain why I care about you so much silly

 **Shutterbug**  
uwu  
so soulmate…whatcha gonna do now?

 **Blackberry Dreams**  
that’s…a good question  
a good question that I don’t have the answer to  
I suppose I should begin with dealing with Celeste

 **Shutterbug  
**well, yeah, but I meant the future

 **Blackberry Dreams**  
I’d like to spend it with you somehow  
even if we stay as friends, I’d like to be with you

 **Shutterbug**  
that’s good, because that’s what I’d like too :3  
we should probably head to sleep now, it’s almost 3:50 am

 **Blackberry Dreams**  
Already? Wow, that went quick  
goodnight then soulmate

 **Shutterbug**  
yeah, goodnight soulmate  
and BB?

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**yeah?

 **Shutterbug  
**you’ll be safe for as long as I’m alive, you don’t need to be afraid anymore

 **Blackberry Dreams**  
you don’t know how much those words mean to me.  
thank you so much. For everything you’ve ever done!

 **Shutterbug**  
don’t worry about it, there’ll be even more as we grow up together!  
goodnight BB

 **Blackberry Dreams  
**goodnight Sketch

****

* * *

 

“You’re not too mad, are you?” Rasp whispered. I looked over to her and smiled.  
“No. You’ve made everything so much better,” I whispered back, tears brimming from my eye sockets in happiness. “I just gained a soulmate.”  
“So did I, but I aint too happy about it,” she grimaced, making me giggle as I wiped the tears away.  
“Could I…Could I sleep with you tonight?” I asked nervously after I’d finished giggling. “I don’t want the nightmares to come back. And I wanna talk about how I’m gonna break it off with Celeste.”  
Rasp’s face pulled itself into a frown.  
“Of course. Just know it won’t be easy.”  
“I’m willing to do it.”  
“Then c’mere before I drag you in, it’s cold tonight!”

And so we settled in, snuggled up to each other for warmth, as we theorised every way we could deal with the situation at hand, slowly drifting off to sleep…


	15. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set into action as the ending they deserve arrives. It's sweeter than Sketch could have ever imagined, especially when recounting it to three small- yet incredibly special- skeletons, who are (mostly) listening attentively...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. a daily update again? it's a shame it happened at the era's ending, but you can blame my disorganised ass for that. any who, enjoy Kiddo Era's final official chapter! any others that follow will be oneshots that i end up writing on a whim, like that one chapter in Teen Era, so sit back and see how this mess ravels itself back up...

“Bye, have a good day!” Dad called out to Blot and me as we stepped through the portal Father made. They used to follow us into the Omega Timeline, but now Digit was around they were more, uh, restricted to being at home. Well, Father was anyway. He was incredibly protective of the small skeleton, and I think it’s something to do with the fact that she’s the only one out of all 4 of us kids who could glitch from creation without thinking about it. I don’t know why – whenever I tried glitching myself, it stung and took up a lot of magical energy!

We traipsed on to the tree, whose leaves were now browning. Fall was approaching (or as BB, Rasp and anyone from Chesstale would call say, Autumn was setting in) and it was getting colder every day. I had stopped wearing my jacket during the Summer heatwaves, and so had Blot. But now we were both glad for the warmth they provided, especially when I pointed out the frost that dusted the grass in shady areas.

When we got to the tree we were alone. Perhaps Rasp and BB had gotten held up? I soon saw Rasp’s tattered pink scarf blowing along in the wind…

Without a skeleton wearing it.

“FUCK MY SCARF!” a familiar voice yelled, and we soon saw Rasp bolting after it in panic. Soon, bunny ears appeared, along with cat ears, bear ears, and no ears.  
“Here we go,” Blot whispered to me. I nodded, furrowing my non-existent eyebrows in concentration. Rasp leapt up and caught the scarf in her phalanges, giving the signal that she was ready. She ‘stumbled’ as she landed, ‘falling’ backward. Blot got up and as quick as a flash he was holding her in his arms, giving the impression of catching her after her fake fall.

“You ok, _soulmate_?” he asked her, putting the emphasis on soulmate. Mina squealed, Kat made unintelligible words and Celeste stared in a shocked silence.  
“Yeah yeah, help me up then,” Rasp retorted completely naturally. Either she really hated the idea of being Blot’s soulmate, or she should really become an actress one day. Either way, it was convincing enough to stop the trio in their tracks and let BB look at me. She had a pretty smile on her face at how well the plan was working.

“So, wait, you can find out who your soulmate is if they’re near and your souls are out?!” Mina squealed excitedly, grabbing onto Kat’s hand. “Kat! Kat! We have to try!”  
“Oh, c-could we try, Celeste?” BB asked, turning back to the group. “You always talk about how we were _made for each other_.”  
“I…Don’t see why not,” the bunny smiled nervously, getting her silvery soul out.  
“Oh, hey! I wanna join in with this!” I announced, running down the hill and pulling my soul out. It was smaller than most souls and had a red tinge to it. Not many monsters had color in their souls, but it was common between the offspring of out codes and those who lived in separate AUs. Celeste squirmed at my appearance but smiled in a sickly-sweet way.  
“Oh! Sketch! What a pleasant surprise!” she cooed, clenching her teeth and subtly glaring at me with those round, galaxy, swirling eyes of hers. Eyes you just…Get…Lost in…  
“Y-Yeah, and…you…” I trailed off in an absent-minded state. What was wrong with me? This wasn’t the plan! I can’t just fall in love with someone because of their eyes! But I couldn’t snap out of it! It was like she trapped me in a trance that was inescapable!  
“Ok, now what???” Mina asked Blot excitedly. This was it. Hopefully I could snap out of it in time!

“Ok now, watch closely,” Blot told them all, focusing his magic. BB looked at me with concern, knowing I’d fallen under Celeste’s powerful and dark spell too. Then we locked eyes. And that’s all it took to break free. I promised a future with her, and I’d make it happen! Even if it would erase my entire existence! I promised…

I. Promised.

I rushed pass Celeste and pulled BB into an embrace, ignoring the gapes and stares I got from the trio. It felt so much better than ever to hold her in my arms, to hear her surprised squeak, to just be around her. She was alive, I was alive. I was going to protect her no matter what, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to le ** _t that_** **_bunny bitch get away with what she’d done._**

I didn’t care to watch our souls shine blindingly bright with reds and purples. I knew the outcome. She was mine to have. Forever. And she was happy to have me. I was hers. All hers. Only hers. I’d be good to her; I’d make sure of it. I’d make sure she was happy and cheer her up when she was upset. My parents had no soulmates, but they said having each other was close enough, but from all the stories they told me none of their experiences ever came close to the sensation I was feeling now. _This_ was heaven. _This_ was my happiness. No – _BB was my happiness._ And I just hoped she would never let me let her go…

 

* * *

 

“…And so, with a defeated and shunned Celeste, things started to tie up. Mama and I became closer than ever, Aunt Rasp and Uncle Blot…eh, not so much. But they soon became best friends and vowed they would have each others backs forever. Celeste’s trio was kicked out of Uncle Gray’s gang, which soon after disbanded due to both Gray and Raven needing to spend time on studying or training to get jobs and roles in the Multiverse, and by extension the Hyperverse. Mama, Aunt Rasp, Uncle Blot, Uncle Palette, Uncle Goth and I all started to become close, and your Aunt Rasp soon realised Uncle Palette and Uncle Goth weren’t too bad. All three of them became close friends and still talk to each other!

“We all grew up together. Of course, it still wasn’t easy – life never is. But the good times came as we sought them through our hard work and passions. Even your Aunty Digit started to grow up, much to your Grandfather’s disappointment – he’d always wanted a girl, I think, and having his baby girl grow up was probably much harder for him to cope with than us boys growing up. Of course, Granddad was…well, himself. He cared for us all equally, but he was too busy running around taking care of the Hyperverse and fighting against the corruption that took so many timelines and entire AUs to really take notice. Uncle Gray said it was just his way, so I’m sticking with that, even though Grandfather did the same thing and yet doubled as a sort of housewife for us all. Even though I grew more close with Granddad as I grew up, I always appreciated Grandfather. His passion wasn’t what he did, at home or otherwise. He still had the need to destroy, which was only fed when a timeline became too corrupt to handle reality. But he continued on the way he was. He found happiness long before I was born. And slowly, but sadly for us boys more quickly once Aunty Digit was put into existence, we became his passion.

“Speaking of passion, Mama’s passion for singing and my passion for photography and film never dulled down. We filmed music videos often whenever I wasn’t stuck doing photography projects for your Granddad. That became our ship name – ‘Music Video’. I still don’t know who came up with it, but it kinda just…stuck. We didn’t mind. We may have stayed as best friends, but I knew that deep down we would one day become more-“  
“And that’s why we’re here!” a small voice piped up. I scooped up the small skeleton that spoke, who was grinning and giggling. He was the youngest out of the three of them, the older two being twins. One tugged at her pyjama shirt in disengagement whilst the other stared up at me in awe, just as she had been as I recounted the story to them. Of course, with much less cursing. And without telling them about BB’s encounter when she was young – or the ‘incident’, as we called it.  
“Yep! That’s exactly why you’re here, my little champion!” I grinned, twirling around whilst holding him, making him squeal with delight.

“Ah yes, they’re all snug and tucked into their beds as you promised they would. There’s the Dad of the Year,” a voice joked, British accent evident. I turned to the doorway and smiled.  
“Guess I got too caught up in telling stories again, sorry,” I chuckled, putting my son back on the ground, who soon ran off into his bed, giving a battle cry as he went with the girls quickly following after.  
“There’s nothing wrong with stories, you all just get so overexcited and energetic, meaning no one gets to sleep and I’m left with tired children and an exhausted husband the next morning,” BB fake-pouted.  
“Not my fault they like to hear me talk.”  
“I can’t say I blame them,” she purred, smiling and hugging into me.

“Ew, gross,” the eldest twin groaned. She was the one who had no interest in my story, and the only one who was settled. I just laughed, shaking my head.  
“Just like what your Grandpa told your Uncle Blot, one day you might get here!” I grinned. She scrunched up her face in disgust.  
“No thanks, boys are icky-“  
“Hey! I’m not icky!” the boy chirped, pouting.  
“Ok, boys who aren’t you then.”  
“Boys aren’t _that_ icky you know,” the second twin grinned. “I should know! I’m best friends with one just like Mama was!”  
“You really are becoming like her,” I smiled.  
“A more confident me, anyway,” BB added with a sigh. “Come on now, it’s getting late, and it’s all your first days in the OT tomorrow. You wouldn’t want to be late!”

We soon managed to get them settled and watched from the door-frame as all three children fell asleep. BB soon closed their door with a click and turned to face me, smiling brightly and lovingly. I pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her skull, only three words worming their way to the surface out of all the emotions I felt when I was with her:  
“I love you…”  
“I love you too…” she answered, looking up into my single eye light. She was as lovable and soft as she had always been, but she now had the wisdom and skill to survive. I didn’t need to protect her anymore. Instead, we both protected each other, as well as our young family that was growing up. I could have only imagined the feelings I feel now the moment our souls resonated together, pulsing as one as they did now. We’d learned so much together, and I couldn’t wait to learn even more with her as we grew more and more.

I leant down and kissed her lightly on the teeth. This was just the beginning of our long lives together, and I couldn’t wait to see how it goes.

 

**_~Fin~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end! it's been 6 months since i began writing this and i'm happy i did, though i'm a little angry at myself that it took that long to write 15 chapters. like cmon me wtf you used to write thousands of words in an hour >:v
> 
> i'd like to thank anyone reading this who was there from the beginning, and even those who started reading recently! you've all (somewhat) motivated me to finish a book, even if it is a little shorter than i'd have hoped! i count every kudos, comment and hit on this book and I'm incredibly satisfied with what i've been dealt in the fanfiction world! even if it doesn't seem like much, it all makes me happy and at some point it was the reason why i woke up in the morning. of course, procrastination prevented me from writing ideas and plans down, but if i had this era would have ended much, much different to what it is now! for instance, Celeste probably wouldn't even exist if i didn't roll with the punches the way i have, meaning this ending wouldn't have been possible!
> 
> once again, thank you for reading my little self-indulgent fanfic that's heavily dependant on OCs, and i hope you read on to Teen Era once it begins properly. if you're interested, that is. either way, thank you, and goodbye for now!


End file.
